


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by jheyr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small piece of paper she took a chance that changed her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HER

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**[HER]**

It was a chilly morning when I first met him. We were both waiting for the signal to go green indicating it is safe to cross the road.

I had half of my face buried under my scarf and my hands were comfortably tucked under my coat. The snows are piling up the roads of Akita like some natural disaster.

I noticed the presence of someone standing beside me waiting for the light to go green. I snatched a glance at the person and I was immediately awestruck because of his appearance. He looks like some leading man from a romance manga who came to the real world.

He has one of his eyes covered that just adds effect to his mysterious aura. He also has a mole under his visible eye that seems one of his unique features. And he is also tall like a model.

The girls from his school probably have goo-goo eyes for him. He looks like someone who will be the Campus Crush.

When the green light flashed, I walked just behind him. I stared at his back and I noticed how poised he walks.

_Seriously, is he a model? Or is the road a runway?_

I parted ways with him as soon as we crossed the road. I stole a last glance at him before going to the direction of a small restaurant.

\-----

I was helping our chefs in the restaurant that we owned. In weekends, they sometimes become short-handed so an extra hand is needed. I would gladly offer a helping hand since I love cooking.

It was just after lunch hour when the customers subsided, thankfully. I exited the kitchen and sat on one table. I told my sister that I want to get hot chocolate.

"Here is your hot chocolate," my sister served a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows on top. "You seem to be spacing out a lot today, Yuni. Are you perhaps thinking of some boy?" She winked and left.

I smiled and thought how right she is.

I can't forget that model-like person I met on the sidewalk this morning. I wonder what his voice sounds like. Would it be smooth? Velvety? Gentle? Husky?

I sipped my hot chocolate.

_I want to see him again._

And as if on cue, a new customer entered our restaurant. And lo and behold, it is that tall guy I saw this morning. I felt like I went high to the sky when I saw him.

Only to fall down to earth when I found out he is not alone. A giant guy eating a chocolate bar walked behind him. He has purple hair that reaches his shoulders.

The two of them sat on a table for two. Suzuha, my sister, gave them the menu with a smile because that is how she is. My sister is charming that is why she helps as a waitress.

I watched them until Suzuha left with their orders. That romance manga leading man and giant guy talked while the former laughed and the latter chewed on some potato chips.

_Does that extremely good-looking man from a romance manga go **that** way? _

Horror flashed in my eyes. **No!** That must be some guy friend. Yeah, a guy friend.

After they ate, they asked for their bill. I went to the counter and asked for a pen and a small piece of paper. I wrote my phone number in that small piece of paper.

I bid my sister goodbye and stalked that good-looking guy and giant that looks like a glutton. Really, they just finished eating and he is chewing on a maiubo right away.

I felt the small piece of paper in my hand underneath the pocket of my coat. As usual, I buried half of my face on my scarf.

The two of them walked inside a convenient store. Seriously? I bet that giant guy plans on buying some more snacks.

After a few minutes, I went inside the store and pretended to look at some foods. I stood behind them and looked at the chocolate cookies. I saw some girls look their way because of the handsome guy.

I saw that the pocket of handsome guy is free from his hand, thus, I had the chance to quickly and discreetly slip the small piece of paper with my phone number in it.

I grabbed a pack of cookies and paid it in the counter. I walked out of the store with a hopeful smile on my face.

I want to get close to him since I saw a lot of good-looking guys but no one was etched to my mind like him. It must be fate that made us meet again in our restaurant. And in that piece of paper, I hope he will take the chance to text me.

\-----

A week has passed and I completely forgot about that good-looking guy that hides one eye until I received a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown number**   
_Hi_

**Me**   
_Who is this?_

**Unknown number**   
_I should also ask you that._

**Me**   
_I asked first who are you and you ask the question back at me? You texted me first, whoever-you-are._

**Unknown number**   
_I'm sorry. I just tried texting the number written on a small piece of paper I found on the pocket of my coat last week._

And I remembered what I did last week. I remembered that good-looking guy.

I plummeted down my bed and buried my face on my pillow while a big grin etched on my face.

**Unknown number**   
_My name is Himuro Tatsuya, by the way._

**Me**   
_I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Tachibana Yuni._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_It is okay. Why did you left that piece of paper, Tachibana-san?_

**Me**   
_I am a bit of a crazy person. I met a lot of good-looking guys before but I never had someone occupy my mind, unlike you. So basically, I am a bit interested in you. I'm glad you took the chance to text me. Thank you._

**Me**   
_Oh, don't call me Tachibana. It seems awkward for me, really._

**Himuro Tatusya**   
_Then I also don't mind you calling me by my first name. How old are you, Yuni?_

After giggling like some weirdo, I replied back.

**Me**   
_I am sixteen. You?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I'm seventeen. Where do you study?_

**Me**   
_I am home-schooled. How about you?_

 ** Himuro Tatsuya **  
_Being home-schooled seems lonely. I study in Yosen High. It may come out rude but why are you home-schooled?_

 ** Me **  
_I am bullied a lot during elementary that is why my parents decided that I just study at home. Oh, I've heard about Yosen High._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Do you have friends outside of your family?_

**Me**   
_Unfortunately, no._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Then consider me as your friend. Now, you have one._

**Me**   
_Thank you, Tatsuya. You are a really nice guy. I bet you are a Campus Crush._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Not really. Though I am thankful for those girls who admire me. And they cheer me a lot during games._

**Me**   
_Games?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I am a basketball player. Their cheers encourages our team a lot._

**Me**   
_You are a basketball player? Wow. That explains why you are so tall. Honestly, I thought at first you are a model._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Thank you but no, I'm not a model. But I do know one model though we are not close. His name is Kise Ryota._

**Me**   
_Kise Ryota?! Really?! That blond model is seriously a pretty boy. Both of you are._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_So if you saw Kise Ryota, would you also slip a piece of paper in his pocket? :D_

**Me**   
_You seem to be cheeky. :P Nope. I do find him good-looking but he didn't leave a mysterious impression on me like you._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I'm glad I beat Kise Ryota in terms of looks when it comes to you. What is your hobby?_

**Me**   
_I like to use my hands a lot. Maybe if I am studying in a school, I'll excel in Home Economics. But most of all, I love to cook. I want to be a chef someday._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_That is nice. My brother and I knows how to cook also._

**Me**   
_You have a brother?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Not a biological brother. When we were kids, we met in America. Both of us love basketball so much and we also got along well that is why we consider each other as a brother._

**Me**   
_You must have seen several beautiful sceneries in America. I mean, everywhere is beautiful it just depends on the person's perspective but America? The photos in the internet must not justify how wonderful it looks. By the way, Japan, don't get jealous. I love my country more than anything else._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_You are really interesting. Most people would be fascinated because of my fluent English but you are fascinated because of the sceneries that I saw._

**Me**   
_Maybe because I am weird that way. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to go to Italy. Their cuisines are just ---- asdfghjkl. Super amazing._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_It seems that western food catches your interests._

**Me**   
_I love foods from every country. Can you imagine different foods that matches the tastes of the people in a certain country? Their culture and signature dishes. Just wow!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Like when it comes to Japan, the first thing tourists think will be sushi?_

**Me**   
_Correct. Oh, I'm sorry if I just kept on rambling about food. Let's have another topic. Do you live here in Japan with your parents?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_No. Yosen High has a dormitory. My parents are in the States._

Just like that, our conversation continued until it was already quarter to midnight. I completely lost track of time because of how nice it is to talk --- text --- to him. He is certainly a guy who girls would go for.

\-----

I opened my eyes and the first message I saw in my phone is Tatsuya's message.

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Good morning, Yuni! :)_

This message isn't a message sent to many but a message sent to me only since the message contains my name. Unless he knows some other girl who is also named as Yuni.

**Me**   
_Good morning, Tatsuya! You are up early._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I have a body clock. I always wake up at 7._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Did you sleep well?_

**Me**   
_Yes. You?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Me too. I am excited to go to Tokyo because I will meet my brother and childhood friend today._

**Me**   
_That is nice! Enjoy yourself there._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I will._

I walked towards the kitchen and saw our house empty. I found notes pasted on the refridgerator.

 _Your dad and I will go to Karuizawa for our 3rd honeymoon. We will be back next week! I left the money in our bedroom in the locker. Take care, my dears!_  
_Love,_  
_Mom_  
_I love you, baby girls. -Dad_

I opened the refridgerator and got the carton of milk. I poured a glass of milk and sipped. I continued on reading the other note on the refridgerator.

 _Your lovely sister will have a vacation in my friend's house. I will be back on Wednesday, little sister! The restaurant will be closed for the time being while I'm away. Take care~! Mwa!_  
_P.S. Mom and dad already gave me approval._  
_~Your ever beautiful sister who loves her ever beautiful little sister very much :x_

I choked when I discovered I will be home alone for the next three days. I coughed and when I was sure that I am not choking anymore, I sighed while smiling.

My family needs a vacation from babysitting me once in a while.

I sent them text messages.

**To: Mom; Dad; Suzuha**   
_Take care! Enjoy your trip everyone!_  
_Lovelots,_  
_Yuni_

I saw a covered plate and got curious. I opened it and saw sandwiches with smashed pork as the spread. This is like the one I saw in the television! Dad must have made it.

I took a picture of my breakfast and I don't know why but I sent the picture to Tatsuya. It feels comfortable telling him things.

**Me**   
_My breakfast today. Isn't it amazing? Isn't it exciting? Isn't it super delicious-looking? Isn't it?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_This is my breakfast. :(_

He sent me a picture of oatmeal that is chocolate-flavored.

**Me**   
_That looks yummy, too!_

**Me**   
_Can I send you pictures of places or things or foods or anything that interests me to you? I never really had someone my age talk to me._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Sure. Feel free to send me pictures._

**Me**   
_Thank you, Tatsuya. :)_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_You are always welcome. :)_

I smiled.

_This guy is easy to love, I'm sure._

\-----

It has been three weeks since Tatsuya and I started texting each other. He tells me the happenings in his school, their teachers, if he got a confession, the glutton that is his friend named Atsushi and more or less, random things.

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Our basketball practice just finished. So tired._

**Me**   
_You can do it, Tatsuya! Even without seeing how you play basketball, I am your fan._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Thank you, Yuni. Guess what, there is no class tomorrow and I'll be going again in Tokyo. Apparently, my brother's bestfriend will be celebrating his birthday tomorrow. I'm invited so I can help cook the foods._

**Me**   
_That is nice! Take a picture of the foods after you finished cooking!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I will. And we have a practice match with this school named Rakuzan, too. It will be held in Tokyo since Rakuzan is located in Kyoto._

**Me**   
_Good luck! Win or lose, it is best that you gained experience. It is just like how the dishes I cook fails. But still, I have fun in what I am doing. The same goes for you, Tatsuya!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I will always remember that you are cheering for me. I'll do my best._

**Me**   
_Can you send me again a picture of your homework? :D_

I've been making him send me a picture of his homeworks. I _sometimes_ help him if he answered wrong. Take note of the _sometimes_ since he is pretty intelligent himself.

He sent me a picture of his homework.

**Me**   
_Thank you!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I'm sorry, Yuni, as much as I want to keep our conversation going but I am really tired so I will sleep early today._

**Me**   
_It's okay, Tatsuya! Just take a rest. We can continue our conversation tomorrow. Good night!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Good night._

\-----

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I'm lost._

**Me**   
_Hahahaha! I'm imagining you looking at a certain map right now. You seem like a child!_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Taiga gave me a rather confusing map --- if this is even considered as one._

He sent me a photo of what his brother gave him. And it is indeed not specific.

_How could his brother give him something that is similar to a child's drawing of a map?_

**Me**   
_The map of your brother is hilarious! Currently laughing my heart out._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Help has arrived in the form of a fellow basketball player._

He sent me a picture of a rickshaw with a male wearing a beanie as the driver. The driver was smiling while doing the V-sign.

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Currently riding the rickshaw._

I laughed as I saw the transportation.

_Who in their right minds would use a rickshaw nowadays? For certain, the owner of that rickshaw has some weird fetish or something._

I looked at the picture of the driver of the rickshaw. It doesn't look like this person has some weird fetish. Oh well, do not judge a book by its cover.

**Me**   
_Finally! I stopped laughing. Your situation is so funny that I can't help but shred tears while laughing. My stomach and cheek bones hurt._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_It makes me laugh imagining you._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Ne, Yuni. Can I ask a favor?_

**Me**   
_As long as it is within my ability. What is it?_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Send me a picture of yourself._

**Me**   
_You are asking for a selfie O.o_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Yes. I want to know what you look like. :)_

His message made my heart race. Knowing that he is somewhat interested in me makes my heart pound extremely fast.

**Me**   
_I'm ugly, you know._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I don't really go for looks. And besides, every girl is beautiful since every one has their own charm._

**Me**   
_You really have a way with your words. :P_

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Sooooo are you going to send me a picture of you? You never send me pictures with yourself in it while I do include myself in the pictures I send sometimes. :(_

**Me**   
_Okay. Sheesh, taking advantage that I easily feel guilty. :P_

I looked at my reflection in the glass wall of our restaurant. I could see people walking by themselves or with their families or with friends or with their other half.

I smiled at my camera and took a picture. I stared at the picture and contemplated if I will send it to him or take another one. I mean what if he finds me ugly? His admirers must be far more beautiful than me.

I groaned and just took the risk and sent the picture to him.

My heart was eratically beating within my chest that I could hear it. I took deep breaths and found that my hands are shaking.

I don't want to leave a bad impression on him. He is someone I grew to like that is why I don't want to disappoint him.

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_You are far from being ugly You are pretty, Yuni._

I blushed. I bit my lip to prevent the wide smile itching to stretch across my face.

**Me**   
_Thank you. :)_

\-----

Another week has passed and both of us sent pictures to each other with ourselves included. I sent him a picture once of me and my home-schooled teacher. I sent him a picture of my family and told him we owned that restaurant where they ate before. And whenever I send him pictures of what I cooked, I sometimes include myself.

I became more open to Tatsuya and he, too, became open to me. He sometimes send me pictures of him and his teammates. There is one time that he sent me a picture of his coach being angry. He also sent me a picture of his brother and his super beautiful childhood friend.

Everything was okay until he asked the question I dreaded the most.

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Yuni, make some chocolates for me. Valentine's is coming soon. :D_

**Me**   
_Sure, I will. Does your school have a guardhouse? Or a dorm head? I'll leave the chocolates there._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_No, it doesn't. I want you to give it to me personally. Can the two of us meet on February 14?_

I immediately paled when I saw his question. I know that sooner or later he will ask to meet me but now that the time has come, I can't help but be sad.

I furrowed my eyebrows and my body feels heavy. I smiled sadly at the screen of my phone.

**Me**   
_I'm sorry, Tatsuya. I can't meet you._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Are you busy on that day? We can meet up some other time. :)_

**Me**   
_We can't meet in person, Tatsuya. It is not that I don't want to but it is because I can't._

 _**Calling....** _  
_**Himuro Tatsuya** _

I rejected his call.

_I can't._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Why, Yuni?_

**Me**   
_Because I am afraid of something._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just me._

**Me**   
_All the more reason that we cannot meet. Because it is you._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_I don't understand. You said that it is not because you don't want to see me but because you can't. Do you want to meet me in person, Yuni?_

**Me**   
_I want to see you personally. I really want to. But I can't._

**Himuro Tatsuya**   
_Tell me why you can't._

**Me**   
_I am afraid that this happiness I feel when we converse to each other through text will disappear in a blink of an eye._

**Me**   
_I am afraid to lose you when you find out how imperfect I am._


	2. HIM

**[HIM]**

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_I am afraid to lose you when you find out how imperfect I am._

I don't understand. What is this something that is stopping her? She wants to see me but she can't?

_Why?_

I really want to see her personally. I know her face but not once did I saw her here in Akita. Not once did we bumped into each other on the streets. Not once did I see even a glimpse of her.

Atsushi and my basketball teammates told me that I can't let go of my phone nowadays. I am always looking at my phone. I am always eager to know who sent me a message. I always have a certain smile on my face when a certain someone texted me.

They became curious as to who this girl is. I showed them a picture of Yuni and dang, they overreacted as usual. They cried and complained why I get all the girls.

Yuni is not exceptionally pretty like some girls I know but she has her own charm that makes her pretty in the eyes of the people. Maybe because it is the way she has that natural blush on her cheeks? Maybe because she looks like a sweet girl but her personality is really straight-forward?

I don't know why but ever since I received that small piece of paper, I became interested in knowing who on earth gave me that. Most girls would give me a neat folded paper inside an envelope with words of confession on why they like me or how they've been watching me for awhile now.

_09xx-xxx-xxxx_   
_Text me_

That is what Yuni wrote on the small piece of paper. It amuses me. After a week, I decided to contact the number written on the paper. To my surprise, it seems that the receiver of my text is in a bad mood. I could practically hear the person's tone of displeasure from my phone.

She just forgot for awhile about her stunt of putting her phone number in my pocket. She is actually nice and there is never a dull moment with her. I immediately became comfortable telling her things about myself. I even sent her pictures since she sends me pictures of mostly foods.

I gradually became curious about her. I asked her to send me a picture of her and she immediately left an impression on me. I get to see her in pictures and something flutters within me everytime I look at her picture. Even after practice, looking at her picture immediately makes me feel light and happy.

That is how I became aware that I started to like her. Each day, each text. Every day makes me like her more and I anticipate morning so much more now rather than night. Time passes by so slow when I am not texting her while time passes by so quickly when I do.

And one day, seeing her in pictures is not enough. I want to see her personally. I want to be in her presence. I want to see Yuni badly.

**Me**   
_I will not leave you. Trust me, Yuni. Take a risk._

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_I can't._

**Me**   
_You took a risk of putting that small piece of paper in my pocket despite not knowing if I will contact you or not. Do the same this time. Take a risk._

**Me**   
_Trust me._

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_I trust you but I just can't._

**Me**   
_I will never leave you, Yuni. Please trust me._

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_You will. And I am afraid that that will happen._

**Me**   
_Answer my call._

I called her and she answered it, thankfully.

"Yuni, I want to see you so badly. I want to see you. I really do. Please take a chance. Believe in me. I will never leave you."

I waited for her to respond but she ended the call.

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_I will believe in you._

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_I hope we still stay as friends, Tatsuya. :)_

**Friends.** She wants us to stay as friends. That doesn't sit well with me.

**Me**   
_So where do you want us to meet?_

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_You decide._

**Me**   
_Let us meet in this cafe where Atsushi and I visited last time. Let's meet at 1 o'clock at the cafe. It is located just near the shopping district._

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_Okay._

**Me**   
_Don't forget my chocolates, Yuni!_

**Tachibana Yuni**   
_Of course. I'll do my best in making it._

**Me**   
_I can't wait to meet you. :D_

I wish Valentine's is tomorrow.

\-----

At last the long-awaited Valentine's day came. Thankfully, our school only lasted half a day because of a teachers' meeting.

I waited patiently outside the cafe glancing once in a while at my phone. Yuni said that she is on her way. I can't help but smile as I anticipated her arrival.

I can't explain what I am feeling. I am really excited but there is also a hint of nervousness. And there is also a slight fear because of what this something that was stopping her from seeing me.

I saw a few girls glance my way and I politely offered them a small smile before looking back at my phone.

I felt someone poke my shoulder and everything around me stopped as I saw her in front of me.

Her honey-colored eyes were not justified in the pictures. They have real warmth held in her eyes. Her sweet girl appearance is enough to make me forget the cold. She is smaller than me and her head is just past my elbow but not enough to reach my shoulder.

She smiled at me and held my arm dragging me inside the cafe. The cafe has cubicles that contains several plushies, stuff toys and pillows. They don't have a chair but you seat like you are seating on the floor. They have a table in the center in each cubicle. There are seveal Post-It notes on the wall.

She looked around the cafe while I took in her appearance. Her cheeks are tainted with a light pink hue. Her eyes are like honey to a bee. And the color pink suits her perfectly.

Her gaze landed on me and she smiled. I smiled back at her. I was about to say something but then she turned to her bag to look for something.

She settled down a notebook on the table and started writing on the first page. She looked nervous but she took a deep breath and gave me her notebook for me to read it.

_I am mute._

That certainly took me by surprise. I didn't expect this. I never really called her until the day I asked her to meet me this Valentine's. And when she answered my call, it was only me who talked. She ended the call and instead texted her decision.

Is this the reason why she can't meet me? Is this the single information she is afraid of letting me know? Is she home-schooled because of this?

I grabbed the pen and started writing. I pushed the notebook back to her. All this time, she is looking down on her lap. Seeing her being nervous is so cute.

She glanced at me before reading what I wrote on the notebook.

_**So? I will also pretend to be mute so that I have to write to you. This problem is so simple. You don't have to be afraid because of that, Yuni.** _

I saw her bite her lower lip and her eyes started to water.

_I want to cry because I am so happy._

**_I told you that I will never leave you, right? I won't leave you. That is a promise._ **

She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

_I want to hear your voice._

I smiled at her message and wrote on the paper.

_**I don't want to be your friend anymore.** _

She looked hurt when she saw that one line I wrote. Her eyes are so transparent I can read her emotions there. She is hurt.

I leaned forward and smiled. "I like you, Yuni. I don't want to be in the friend zone. I want us to be something more. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and stared deeply in my eyes. She seems lost for words.

"I will order for the both of us. Just stay here."

I went to the counter and ordered two hot chocolate with marshmallows and two slices of black-forest cake.

I returned to our cubicle with two slices of cake. The hot chocolate will be served in our table.

She pushed her notebook to me.

_Why?_

**_Because you may not be perfect for others but you, for who you are, is perfect for Himuro Tatsuya._ **

_I like you very much, Tatsuya. I like you to the point that I am afraid of this happiness I feel especially now. I don't think I deserve you._

A warm feeling started building inside me and my heart started beating so fast when she wrote that she likes me, too. Winning the Inter-high or Winter Cup is not enough to be compared to the happiness I feel now.

_**A friend told me that that is the wonderful thing about love. You don't know if you deserve it or not, it just loves.** _

I smiled at her and I got to see her blush and fidget in front of me. A small laugh escape my lips. She is just so cute.

"Here is your hot chocolate with marshmallows. Please enjoy."

I saw her smile like she thought of something funny.

_Starting today, I'll unfriend you. :P_

"Thank you, Yuni."

I reached out for her hand and intertwined them with each other. She blushed but never complained.

_I guess you'll be leaving a trail of broken hearts in Yosen._

\-----

When we took a rest from our stroll around the town, we sat on a bench nearby. She rummaged her bag and gave me her homemade chocolates.

She uses her cellphone to communicate with me.

_You received a bunch of chocolates today, right?_

"I gave all of them to Atsushi. There is only one homemade chocolate that matters to me."

I took a bite of her chocolate and it tastes so good. It has the exact amount of sweetness.

She stared at me and smiled. I offered a chocolate to her which she gladly accepted. She held out her phone and we took a picture together. I also did the same with my phone.

Her being mute did not bothered me even the slightest. I am perfectly contented with just the way Yuni is. It makes her all the more special to me.

_I need to go home._

I nodded. "I'll accompany you."

Our hands immediately intertwined with each other like it is the most natural thing to do. She squeezed my hand and her eyes radiate happiness and contentment in them.

Our trip to her house seems so fast. With her by my side holding my hand, I wish the road will never end. I could walk with her forever.

We stood in front of her house and she turned around to face me. She gave me a smile and blushed when I returned the gesture.

I leaned down to kiss her briefly on her lips. She seemed shocked at first but then she tiptoed and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle but also straight-forward like her.

I hugged her and let her listen to my eratic heartbeat.

With Yuni, I do believe that actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the ending seems so rushed. I wrote this a long time ago but I didn't had the chance to revise the ending. Still, I hope you enjoyed and learned something. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya's childhood friend is an OC in one of my stories. Stay tuned!


End file.
